Secret Agent
by Hwan Mi Sun
Summary: Chap 4 UP!. Masa lalu itu kembali muncul. Yesung terkejut ketika ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Meminta sekretarisnya untuk mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong. Dan cerita awal pertemuan YooSu. CHAP 4 UP ! YunJae, YooSu, and other more. Review please
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Agent

Author : Lee Tae Ri

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pairing : Yunjae , Sibum , Kyumin , etc

Chapter : 1/?

Rating : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Alur yang panjang, Typos, abal , dsb .

A/n : tadinya chapter 1 ada sekitar 5.500 word, tapi karena saya pikir terlalu panjang maka saya potong menjadi sekitar 1500 word-an. Dichapter pertama, belum ada YUNJAE. Yunjae akan hadir dichapter ke 2. Setiap chapter akan saya publish 2/3 hari sekali. Dan ini adalah FF misteri saya pertama, jadi perhatikan ceritanya baik-baik ya. Karena setiap kata bisa saja mengungkap sebuah rahasia.

:CHAPTER 1 .

Disebuah ruangan minim pencahayaan tampaklah beberapa namja yang sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran. Tulisan 'F.B.I' terjiplak dibagian punggung seragam biru tua yang mereka kenakan. Sebuah proyektor didalam ruangan itu menampilkan beberapa gambar yang berhubungan dengan angka.

''Hasil penyelidikan menuju pada keterlibatan seorang manager di Jung Corporation dengan kasus penyuapan Menteri Go.'' Ucap seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya .

Srek ! Layar pada dinding berganti dengan foto seorang namja bermata sipit berambut keriting berwarna hitam legam dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Wajahnya dingin hampir tanpa senyum. Jas abu-abu melekat indah ditubuhnya yang tengah bersalaman dengan seorang menteri luar negeri republik korea selatan.

''Kim Yesung , Umur 30 tahun, Bekerja sebagai Manager Utama dari Jung Corporation.'' Ucap namja tadi . Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya dibawah dagunya.

''Aku ingin Kim Jaejoong menyamar dan menyelidiki namja ini.'' Ia menunjuk seorang namja bermata bulat , berkulit putih , hidung mancung, dan bibir semerah cherry yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk ''Aku mengerti.''Ucap Jaejoong. Matanya yang bulat menatap ragu kearah foto Yesung yang masih terpampang dilayar.

''Kemudian Kim Junsu , menyamarlah dan cari tahu tentang penyelundupan barang langka di Pelabuhan.''

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ''Ketua, kenapa kau berikan tugas seberat itu kepada Junsu?.'' Tanya Jaejoong yang membuat seluruh peserta rapat menatap dirinya bingung. Tangannya mengepal, matanya berkilat marah sambil menatap tajam kearah namja yang dipanggil ketua.

Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong '' Hyung sudahlah, aku tidak masalah.. Kau tau kan aku ini kuat..'' Ucap Junsu .

Jaejoong menatap adiknya –Junsu ''Kkundae Su-ie..

''Aku mengerti ketua.'' Ucap Junsu memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang berusaha membujuk Junsu. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya menatap Junsu tak percaya sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum mendapati hyungnya menatap dirinya tajam .

''Baiklah sekian rapat kali ini.. Semua kembali ke pos masing-masing.'' Ucap namja dengan julukan ketua. Satu persatu peserta rapat mulai keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menatap Sang Ketua yang masih ditempat duduknya semula dengan tajam.

''Ya, Jaejoong hyung jangan menatapku seperti itu'' Ucap namja bertubuh tegap tadi setelah para peserta rapat keluar ruangan . Kini mereka tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua didalam ruangan.

''Jelaskan padaku Choi Siwon, kenapa kau memberikan tugas berat tadi kepada su-ie ku?.'' Tanya Jaejoong matanya menatap tajam pada namja yang bernama Siwon sahabat yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya sendiri.

Siwon tahu jika hyungnya marah akan menyebut nama lengkapnya ''Tenang hyung , Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik..''

''Baik-baik apanya? Kau tahukan terakhir kali dia bertugas dipelabuhan bahunya tertembak. Kali ini kau ingin jantungnya yang tertembak, hah?.'' Ucap Jaejoong berapi-api. Dari nada bicaranya saja Siwon tahu kalau hyung cantiknya itu tengah marah pada dirinya.

Siwon menatap ragu pada Jaejoong ''Bukan seperti itu hyung–''

''Ah, sudahlah kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Junsu adikku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kubunuh..'' Ucap Jaejoong menekankan kata 'Kubunuh' pada kalimatnya . Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat Siwon memanggilnya ''Jaejoong hyung, justru aku mengkhawatirkan mu.. Misimu kali ini benar-benar berbahaya.'' Ucap Siwon.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis ''Kau meremehkanku Choi Siwon.'' Ucap Jaejoong tanpa membalik tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong ''Kau tidak tau betapa liciknya Yesung itu. Kau tidak tau apa yang bisa dia lakukan padamu.'' Ucap Siwon mencoba memperingatkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang Siwon tajam ''Cukup Choi Siwon jangan bicara lagi.'' Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan rapat.

Siwon duduk disebuah bangku ''Arrght'' Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

''Kenapa lagi dengan Jaejoong hyung?.'' Terdengar suara seorang namja dari arah pintu. Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya ''Bummie.'' Ucap Siwon. Namja yang dipanggil Bummie oleh Siwon tadi berjalan perlahan kearah Siwon.

''Kalau kau khawatir dengan Jaejoong hyung.. Kenapa kau berikan tugas itu padanya?.'' Tanya Bummie.

Siwon menghela napas ''Karena dia yang pantas menerima tugas itu..'' Ucap Siwon matanya menerawang lurus kearah pintu keluar yang terbuka lebar.

Bummie tersenyum ia menepuk pundak Siwon ''Lalu apa yang kau ragukan hah?.'' Tanyanya.

Siwon menatap namja yang dipanggilnya Bummie ''Sikapnya.. Sikapnya yang bertindak tanpa berpikir.. Itu yang membuatku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya..'' Ucap Siwon.

Bummie menghela napas dan mengambil tempat duduk disisi Siwon ''Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. Jung Corporation kan? Kenapa tidak kau coba hubungi Yoochun saja? '' Tanya Bummie.

Siwon menatap Bummie dengan mata berbinar ''Ah, kau benar Kibum.. aku menyayangimu..'' Ucap Siwon. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya malu mendengar Ucapan Siwon ''Sudah sana cepat telepon.'' Ucap Kibum yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Siwon tersenyum Chu ~ ia mengecup pipi Kibum ''Gomawo chagi..'' Bisiknya ditelinga Kibum membuat namja manis yang menundukkan kepalanya tadi sedikit merinding.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ''Sudah sana cepaaaat...''

Siwon terkekeh ''Iya,iya..''

Sementara itu ...

Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri koridor kantor FBI. Sejak keluar ruangan rapat hingga sekarang wajahnya terlihat datar. Pikirannya terbagi antara keselamatan adiknya -Junsu dan tugasnya menyelidiki namja bernama Kim Yesung . Jaejoong menghela napas ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Matanya menatap lurus keluar jendela yang menghiasi sepanjang koridor kantor. Melipat tangannya didepan dada. Jaejoong meraih Name tag yang melingkar dilehernya .

Ia melihat foto dirinya disana dibawah fotonya terdapat tulisan 'Kim Jaejoong Ketua Tim Investigasi 1 Secret Agen Code 0120' Jaejoong tersenyum. Dari kecil dia memang bercita-cita sebagai seorang secret agent . Walaupun dirinya pernah ditawari menjadi Ketua FBI -jabatan Siwon sekarang , namun dia menolaknya. Dia cukup senang dengan jabatan yang dipegangnya saat ini. Pikirannya terlintas 2 minggu yang lalu disaat tubuhnya terbaring dengan luka tembakan diperutnya. Jaejoong berpikir itulah akhir hidupnya, namun seketika ia terbayang akan wajah adik dan anak-anak buahnya yang tersenyum memberikan semangat untuknya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong bangkit dan menyelesaikan misinya dengan tuntas.

''Jaejoong hyung.'' Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit pucat berambut ikal tengah berlari kearahnya sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

''Hh..hh..hyung.. Aku berlari mengelilingi kantor untuk mencarimu hh..hh.. Taunya kau ada disini.'' Ucap namja tadi ketika ia berhasil menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih setia menyandarkan punggungnya didinding.

''Kenapa kau mencariku Kyuhyun?.'' tanya Jaejoong pada namja bernama Kyuhyun tadi . Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang tadi dibawanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ''Apa ini?.'' Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

''Itu bio Agent 0212 Park Yoochun . Dia teman dekat Jung Yunho President Jung Corp . Dia yang akan membantumu dalam penyelidikan namja bernama Ye-si, ah bukan . Ye-so, bukan. Ye-ye ah Yesung itu !'' Jelas Kyuhyun . ''Ah, disini juga ada Bio Jung Yunho..'' Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian membalik kertas berisi bio Yoochun tadi dan terpampanglah foto seorang namja bermata musang dengan kulit berwarna sawo matang. Ah, Kyuhyun memang mengerti apa yang ketua tim mereka inginkan . Tentu saja sebagai Ketua Sub Teknologi dan Informasi Tim Investigasi 1 Kyuhyun memang bertugas mencari informasi atau data yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang Agent seperti Jaejoong dengan dibantu oleh anak buahnya .

''Jung Yunho , Namja , 26 tahun.. Sama sepertiku , Lahir di Gwang Ju Korea Selatan tanggal 6 Februari 1986.. Aku tua beberapa bulan darinya.. , memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Jung Changmin, Tinggi 184 cm .. Dia lebih tinggi dariku , berat 66 kg.. Aku lebih ringan darinya , tipe darah A , Bekerja sebagai Presdir di Jung Corporation.. Perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.. , Ayah bernama Jung Donghae meninggal 6 Februari tahun 2001 akibat kecelakaan mobil... Dihari ulang tahun Yunho , Ibu bernama Lee HyukJae meninggal 29 Januari tahun 2001 akibat kecelakaan mobil.. Tragis'' Gumam Jaejoong sambil sesekali berkomentar tentang kehidupan Yunho ketika membaca biografi tentang namja itu .

''Jaejoong hyung..'' suara lumba-lumba yang sangat familiar ditelinga Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong yang asik membaca apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Jung Yunho yang tertulis dalam kertas informasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Junsu adiknya tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan seorang namja berwajah tampan dibelakangnya.

''Ssh.. Kyuhyun bukankah dia Park Yoochun?.'' Bisik Jaejoong. Matanya melirik kearah foto Park Yoochun yang terdapat pada biografi Yoochun , kemudian melirik kearah namja yang tengah berjalan dibelakang adiknya.

''Ne hyung.. Dia agen 0212 Park Yoochun.. '' Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya menatap Yoochun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut .

''Annyeonghaeseyo Jaejoong sunbae, naneun Park Yoochun imnida. Aku yang akan bekerja sama denganmu dalam penyelidikan kasus penyuapan. '' Ucap Yoochun ia membungkuk didepan Jaejoong, sedangkan Junsu mendekat kepada Jaejoong dan ikut memperhatikan Yoochun .

Jaejoong membungkung ''Aku mengerti.. Mohon bantuannya Yoochun-ssi.'' Ucap Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

''Junsu hyung.. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?.'' Suara Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong menengok kearah Junsu disampingnya. Dan benar, wajah Junsu terlihat kesal, matanya menatap tajam kearah Yoochun. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya ia menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian.

''Kau kenapa su-ie?.'' Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu. Ia menatap Junsu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya ''Tanyakan saja padanya..'' Ucap Junsu ia mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Yoochun yang masih setia tersenyum pada Junsu.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun ''Yoochun-ssi ada apa dengan Junsu ? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?'' tanya Jaejoong .

''TIDAK ! Kami tidak saling mengenal'' Sentak Junsu. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi menjauhi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya. Tanpa Junsu sadari seseorang menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bertanya . Namun Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng ''Aku tidak tau.. Apa-apa'' Ucap Yoochun .

Jaejoong menghela napas ''Kyuhyun, profil Kim Yesung?'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ''Ada dibalik profil Jung Yunho'' Ucap Kyuhyun. ''Hyung, semuanya sudah kan? Aku ada janji . Kalau butuh apa-apa tanyakan saja pada Hangeng hyung..'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mendesis menatap Kyuhyun tajam ''Pasti Sungmin kan?.. Sudah sana pergi..'' Ucap Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun tertawa ''terimakasih hyung.. Aku pergi dulu..'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia membungkuk kearah Jaejoong dan Yoochun kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka.

''Ayo kita keruanganku..'' Ajak Jaejoong yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yoochun. Dan merekapun berjalan menuju ruangan Jaejoong dalam diam.

.o.o.o.o.

Tok-Tok-Tok Seorang namja manis mengetuk pintu yang terdapat tulisan ''Ketua Tim Investigasi 2 - Kim Junsu ''

''Masuk..'' Terdengar suara dari dalam. Namja tadi memegang knop pintu kemudian membukanya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan mendapati seorang Kim Junsu tengah merapihkan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

''Kau sudah selesai Su-ie..'' Tanya namja manis tadi.

Junsu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum ''Oh, Jaejoong hyung.. Ya aku sudah selesai.'' Ucap Junsu mengambil tas kantornya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya.

''Apa, hari ini kita akan menginap dirumah, Hyung?'' Tanya Junsu setelah mengunci ruangannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk '' Ya, appa meneleponku tadi siang.. Meminta kita untuk kembali malam ini. '' Ucap Jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol G .

Junsu tersenyum menatap angka-angka yang menghitung mundur diatas pintu lift ''Aku sangat merindukan rumah itu..'' Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya ''Aku juga..''

Junsu tersenyum sedih matanya masih menatap angka yang terus menghitung mundur ''Tidak terasa sudah 11 tahun sejak kejadian hari itu..'' Ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong terhenyak dan mengingat kembali kenangan pahitnya saat itu.

Junsu seperti tersadar akan ucapannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jaejoong khawatir ''Maafkan aku Hyung.. Bukan, bukan maksudku mengingatkanmu kejadian hari itu..'' Ucap Junsu. Ia memegang pundak hyung kandungnya itu dengan cemas.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih kearah Junsu ''Gwenchana Su-ie tidak seharusnya aku melupakan kejadian hari itu..''

''Tapi hyung –

TING ! Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka. Menunda perbincangan adik-kakak itu.

''Ayo kita pulang Su-ie..''

.o.o.o.o.

''Selamat datang Tuan muda Kim Jaejoong, Tuan muda Kim Junsu.'' Beberapa orang pelayan menyapa Jaejoong dan Junsu ketika mereka memasuki sebuah rumah dengan interior eropa kuno yang mewah.

''Dimana Ayah?.'' Tanya Jaejoong.

''Tuan besar berada diruang baca.'' Jawab salah seorang pelayan.

''Hyung, kau temui ayah lebih dulu.. Siapa tau ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan berdua, aku akan pergi ke kamarku.'' Ujar Junsu kemudian melenggang menaiki tangga besar beraksen kerajaan eropa itu menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 .

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kekamarnya dan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui ayahnya diruang baca.

.o.o.o.o.

Jaejoong menyusuri koridor lantai 1. Menapaki karpet merah tebal yang digelar sepanjang koridor , menatap satu persatu lukisan yang tergantung ditembok koridor . Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu masuk ruang baca tepat berada dihadapannya. Menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dihari ini , memegang knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara . Begitu pintu terbuka , aroma kertas dan kayu bakar menyeruak masuk dalam hidung Jaejoong .

Jaejoong menutup pintu ruangan. Tersenyum menatap ruangan luas dengan beberapa rak buku yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis buku 'tidak ada yang berubah' batinnya. Jujur dia memang merindukan aroma ruangan ini. Atau mungkin dia lebih merindukan seseorang yang membuatnya mengingat memori manis diruangan ini.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menapaki karpet tebal berwarna hijau yang digelar didalam ruangan baca, matanya menyapu seluruh pojok ruangan berusaha mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan seorang pria berperawakan gempal itu tengah duduk dikursi goyang menghadap perapian yang menyala dengan sebuah buku tua dipangkuannya dan jangan lupakan syal merah lusuh yang melingkar indah dilehernya. Jaejoong tersenyum mengetahui kebiasaan ayahnya yang tak pernah berubah ketika pria itu sedang diruang baca.

"Ayah.." Panggil Jaejoong .

Merasa seseorang memangginya, pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati anak sulungnya tengah membungkuk kemudian menatapnya dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum, ia menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk disamping ayahnya.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang terasa hangat "Apa kabarmu ayah?." Tanya Jaejoong.

Ayah Jaejoong berdecak kesal dan menepuk tangan Jaejoong "Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Berhentilah bersikap seolah aku ini sudah tua, lihat aku ini masih muda, aku juga masih kuat. Bahkan aku masih mampu memimpin perusahaanku sampai saat ini." Ucapnya membanggakan dirinya.

Jaejoong terkekeh "Ayaah, kau itu sudah tua. Lihat bahkan keriput diwajahmu saja sudah semakin terlihat hihihi.." Jaejoong terkikik.

Ayah Jaejoong mendelik kesal "Aish ~ salahkan dirimu dan Junsu yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian. Sehingga tak sempat mengurusku ." Ucap Ayah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Maafkan aku ayah, tidak seharusnya aku dan Junsu membuat ayah tinggal dirumah besar ini sendirian. Aku akan memperbaikinya."

Ayah Jaejoong menatap anaknya sendu "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong mana Junsu? Apa dia tidak datang?."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Dia datang. Tapi dia bilang dia rindu dengan kamarnya. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang tidur dikamarnya" Ucap Jaejoong .

"Eitss.. siapa bilang aku sedang tidur dikamar." Suara imut seorang namja terdengar dari arah pintu. Jaejoong dan ayahnya menengok dan mendapati seorang namja imut berjalan sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi sepiring kue yang masih berasap, gelas, dan sebuah teko berisi teh panas ditangannya.

Junsu meletakkan nampan tadi diatas meja yang terletak didepan tempat duduk Jaejoong dan ayahnya. Kemudian ia membungkuk memberi salam pada ayahnya. Setelah memberi salam Junsu menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk mengelilingi meja."Makanlah ayah, ini masih hangat aku baru membuatnya." Ucap Junsu seraya mengambil piring berisi sebuah potongan cake kemudian memberikannya kepada ayahnya. Ayah menerimanya dan tersenyum "Biar aku coba..." Ayah memotong kuenya dan memakannya "Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal... Kau diajarkan oleh ibumu Kim Junsu?." Junsu mengangguk senang "Apa rasanya sama?." Tanya Junsu .

"Ya, rasanya sama persis dengan buatan ibu." Ujar Jaejoong yang kini tengah melahap kue buatan adiknya itu dengan rakus. Atau mungkin untuk menutupi kesedihannya? .

"Benarkah? Butuh latihan bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya.." Ujar Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Permisi, aku harus kekamar mandi sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

CKLEK ! ruangan tertutup kembali. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang yang tengah menatap dirinya sendu. Mereka tau, ketika Jaejoong keluar untuk menenangkan dirinya, dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

Junsu tersenyum perih dan menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menahan airmatanya ''Ayah, apa aku salah?.'' Tanya Junsu.

Ayahnya menoleh dan tersenyum, kemudian membelai surai hitam sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang ''Tidak, kau tidak salah. Hanya saja tak mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk melupakan kejadian hari itu.

Namja itu menatap kosong kearah api yang masih menyala didalam perapiannnya, tangannya terulur keatas untuk membelai syal merah lusuh yang melingkar dilehernya. Tanpa disadari, Junsu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap dirinya -ayah nanar. Matanya kemudian beralih pada sebuah pigura besar diatas rak buku yang didalamnya berisikan foto seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk anggun disebuah kursi sendirian dengan balutan dress berwarna biru muda. Bahkan, rambut hitam sebahunya membuat sosoknya tampak semakin cantik .

Junsu menatap foto itu nanar 'terlalu banyak yang belum kau ajarkan.' Batin Junsu perih.

.o.o.o.o.

Jaejoong terdiam didepan pintu matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto besar yang terpasang dikoridor tepat didepan pintu ruang baca. Foto itu menampilkan Seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang tersenyum mengenakan gaun berwarna peach dan rambut hitam sebahu yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku , dibelakangnya berdiri seorang namja dewasa berperawakan gempal namun tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jas hitam tengah mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang yeoja dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Didalam foto itu juga terdapat 2 orang remaja laki-laki, Yang seorang berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan dengan kulit putih mulus dan bibir semerah cherry berbalutkan kemeja pink dan jas hitam berdiri disebelah kiri sang yeoja sambil bergandengan tangan dengan yeoja tadi , yang satu lagi berperawakan gempal dengan wajah imut dan senyum yang menawan berbalutkan kemeja biru dengan jas hitam tengah berdiri didepan sang namja dewasa disamping kanan sang yeoja. Keduanya tersenyum, merupakan senyum yang sama bila kalian padukan senyum antara yeoja tadi, dan namja dewasa itu.

Ya, mereka adalah kedua orang tua Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa miris, matanya fokus pada wajah si yeoja ''Tidak ibu, aku tidak menangis..'' berbicara sendiri, walau tau seseorang yang diajak bicaranya tak mungkin bersuara kembali.

Perih terasa didada ketika pemikiran itu terlintas dibenaknya ''Kenapa bu? Kenapa setiap kali aku datang kesini selalu seperti ini?. Ini terlalu sakit.'' Jaejoong terduduk dikoridor sambil memegang dadanya kepalanya menunduk dalam dan matanya terpejam. Sedetik kemudian bahunya bergetar, tak bisa dipungkiri air mata mengalir dari mata bulat nan indah miliknya. ''Tidak-tidak, aku tidak menangis.'' Ucapnya sedikit terisak . Kepalanya masih menunduk, membuat bulir-bulir airmatanya jatuh diatas karpet merah.

.o.o.o.o.

.TBC. 2899 word .

Maaf kalau masih banya typos daan kepanjangaan. Klo pengen dipendekkin bilang aja. Saya baru pertama kali buat FF penuh misteri seperti ini. Untuk FF let's get married sama favorite vampire (sebenarnya udah ada) saya gak tau kapan bakal dilanjutin mood saya ancur banget. Yunjae di chapter depan ya. Akhir kata review please…


	2. Chapter 2  The Start

Title : Secret Agent

Author : Lee Tae Ri

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pairing : Yunjae , Sibum , Kyumin , Yoosu etc

Chapter : 2/?

Rating : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Alur yang panjang, Typos, abal , dsb

A/n : Thank's banget buat reader yang kemarin udah mau nyempetin buat review. Balesannya dibawah yaa... Ayo YJS mana.. Yunjae ada niih.. maaf ya kalau mommentnya masih dikit. Di chap 3 bakal saya panjangin kok YJ momentnya plus ada Kyumin moment dan flashback Yoosu. Ok langsung aja.. selamat membaca...

:. JAEJOONG POV .:

Hari ini , tepat 11 tahun ibu kami meninggal . Aku menatap cermin , namun bukan pantulan diriku dengan balutan kemeja dan jas hitam yang kulihat melainkan kecelakaan 11 tahun lalu yang telah merenggut nyawa ibuku. Kecelakaan yang aku saksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menutup mataku . Mencoba menghapus bayangan yang sedari dulu terus menghantuiku .

Aku membuka mataku, menatap cermin sekali lagi. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat pantulan tubuhku yang dibalut kemeja dan jas hitam. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah tampanku dicermin. 'Lihat bu, anakmu sudah dewasa.' Batin ku senang . Kukenakan kacamata hitam guna menutupi mata bengkakku karena menangis kekanakan memang, tapi aku tidak dapat membendung air mataku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Setelah kurasa siap aku berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

.o.o.o.o.

Disini sekarang aku berdiri, didepan sebuah makam dengan papan nama bernama 'Lee Teuk' bersama adikku Junsu dan ayahku Young Won . Kami berdiri didepan makam ibuku yang terletak diatas sebuah bukit diwilayah Gwang Ju . Aku menatap sedih kearah guci berisi abu miik ibuku yang terletak diatas marmer berwarna merah. Meletakkan seikat mawar putih yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Hening, hanya hembusan angin dan suara burung yang berkicau yang terdengar.

Tidak ada satu dari kami yang hendak berbicara. Mencoba menutupi kesedihan masing-masing. Aku melirik kearah makam dengan marmer berwarna hijau disamping makam ibuku. Tidak jauh, hanya sekitar 3 meter kekanan dari makam ibuku. 2 meter kekanan dari makam itu terlihat sebuah makam lagi dengan warna putih. Aku selalu penasaran dengan kedua makam itu karena hanya 3 makam ini yang berada dibukit ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu. Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu takut.

.o.o.o.o.

AUTHOR POV

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan ayahnya ''Ayah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi ini sangat penting.'' ujar Jaejoong.

Youngwon hanya mendesah pasrah ''Pergilah.'' Ucapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum ''Terimakasih ayah, aku pergi dulu. Su-ie, jaga ayah ya..'' Ucap Jaejoong sembari memberi salam pada ayah dan juga adiknya.

Jaejoong berlari, kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, ia menginjak gas dan pergi kembali ke Seoul.

.o.o.o.o.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe bernuansa retro yang terletak ditengah-tengah kota Seoul. Warna terang menyapa mata Jaejoong ketika ia membuka pintu. Lagu Elvis Presley dengan judul 'It's Now Or Never' terdengar asing ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam cafe itu lebih dalam. Menatap dinding cafe yang dihiasi oleh pigura foto penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal tahun 80-an ada beberapa foto yang ia kenali seperti foto Michael Jackson , Celine Dion , atau John Lennon . Jangan tanya kenapa Jaejoong mengenali wajah mereka. itu karena adiknya, Junsu adalah penggemar mereka, Jaejoong sering sekali melihat foto-foto seperti ini dikamar Junsu, bahkan tak jarang Junsu akan menceritakan kisah tentang kehidupan mereka kepada Jaejoong.

"Oh, Jaejoong hyung. Disini ." Ucap seseorang Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. Tapi, dia tak menemukan sosok orang yang mengajaknya bertemu di cafe ini.

"Jaejoong Hyung..." Jaejoong menatap kearah meja diujung ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. Jaejoong menajamkan penglihatannya seseorang yang duduk disana tampak tidak waras, bagaimana mungkin dia menggunakan rambut palsu kribo, dengan kumis palsu, dan kacamata hitam.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja tadi dengan ragu, terkadang memberi senyum canggung pada pengunjung lain yang menatapnya. Mengusap tengkuknya untuk mengurangi grogi yang dirasakannya.

Jaejoong menatap ragu pada namja aneh yang masih duduk dimejanya itu "Yoochun?." Tanyanya. Namja yang dipanggil Yoochun itu berdiri kemudian tersenyum kearah Jaejoong "Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini hyung?." Tanya Yoochun . Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dari kaki, ia mengenakan sepatu hitam yang mengkilat membuat orang dapat berkaca disepatunya itu, beralih kecelananya Yoochun mengenakan celana kuning tua dengan model cut bray ditambah ikat pinggang berwarna merah, kemudian untuk bajunya Yoochun mengenakan baju dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna hijau muda cerah dengan lengan yang melebar dibagian pergelangan tangan.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa "Buka bajumu." Ucapnya.

Yoochun tersenyum "Wah, kau kereen hyung.." Ucap Yoochun, ia kemudian membuka bajunya satu persatu "Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku mengenakan baju lagi didalam?." Tanyanya sambil merapihkan kemeja biru yang sekarang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya "Cepat buka rambut anehmu itu." Ucap Jaejoong kesal . Yoochun meraih rambut palsunya dan memperlihatkan rambut spikenya, begitu juga dengan kumis dan kacamata hitamnya.

Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sebuah sofa disebrang sofa yang Jaejoong duduki .

"Hyung, aku kesini untuk memberikan ini padamu." Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya "Apa ini?." Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalamnya.

"Kertas-kertas itu berisi hal-hal yang harus kau hindari. Agar Jung Yunho tidak curiga dengan keberadaanmu. Disana juga ada beberapa tambahan informasi tentang Jung Yunho dan Kim Yesung yang tidak bisa ditemukan Kyuhyun dengan alat-alat canggihnya itu. Disitu juga ada jadwal Kim Yesung selama seminggu ini.'' Jelas Yoochun. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Darimana Yoochun mendapatkan data dan jadwal Yesung? Tentu saja dengan cara merayu sekretaris cantik Yesung.

Yoochun kemudian mengangkat sebuah tas kantor keatas meja ''Ini, tadi Kyuhyun menitipkannya padaku.'' Ucap Yoochun .

Jaejoong meraih tas itu ''Apa isinya?.'' Tanya Jaejoong. Yoochun mengangkat bahunya ''Kyuhyun, tidak mengizinkan aku membukanya.'' Ucap Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian membuka tas itu. Didalam tas itu terdapat sebuah pisau lipat, pistol, kotak hijau yang berisi beberapa alat penyadap suara, kacamata-jepitan dasi-kancing baju perekam video, earphone , Sepatu pelacak , GPS , HP , ikat pinggang khusus, Jam tangan telekomunikasi dan sebuah amplop coklat. Jaejoong meraih amplop coklat itu kemudian membukanya.

Amplop itu berisi sebuah ijazah kelulusan Universitas Australia jurusan managemen atas nama Kim Jaejoong, KTP dengan nama Kim Jaejoong yang sudah pasti data yang tercantum disana tidak asli, Dan selembar foto.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat foto itu, bukankah itu Hangeng anak buah Kyuhyun dan yeoja disampingnya adalah Heechul Ketua sub Biologi dan Uji Balistik tim Investigasi 1 dengan rambut palsunya dan namja tampan dibelakang Hangeng dan Heechul adalah Henry anak buah Heechul. 'Inikah foto keluarga palsu ku?.' Batin Jaejoong lucu.

''Jadi kapan, kita akan memulainya?.'' Tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang masih asik menyeruput Capucinonya.

Yoochun meletakkan gelasnya ''Besok.'' Ucapnya. ''Aku heran, kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama saja dengan namja bernama Yunho itu? . Bukankah, tugas kita hanya menyelidiki namja bernama Yesung?.'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun menggedikan bahunya ''Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa Yunho tidak diberitahu. Aku rasa Ketua memiliki sebuah rahasia yang berkaitan dengannya.'' Ujar Yoochun

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ''Rahasia?.'' Tanyanya.

Yoochun memasang tampang serius ''Ya, seperti cinta segitiga, atau kematian kekasih salah satu dari mereka atau mungkin balas dendam?.''

Jaejoong menggeleng ''Kau terlalu banyak menonton telenovela.'' Ucap Jaejoong, ia kemudian meraih segelas Moccacino yang diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan cafe. Jangan tanya siapa yang memesan, tentu saja Yoochun.

Keheningan melanda mereka, hanya alunan lagu heal the world milik Michael Jackson yang terdengar. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menyanyikan - dengan lirih beberapa kalimat yang diingatnya.

''Kau suka lagu ini hyung?.'' Tanya Yoochun .

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun ''Tidak juga, Junsu sering memutar lagu ini dikamarnya.'' Jelas Jaejoong .

Yoochun mengangguk lemah, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ''Junsu ya.'' Gumamnya lirih, namun Jaejoong masih dapat mendengarnya walau samar-samar.

.o.o.o.o.

Disini sekarang Jaejoong berada, didepan sebuah gedung perusahaan berlantai 23 dengan nama Jung Corp.

''Ayo hyung, kita masuk.'' Ajak Yoochun. Jaejoong memang pergi bersama Yoochun menggunakan mobil Yoochun.

''Ayo.'' Ucap Jaejoong sambil membenarkan letak kacamata rekamnya kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Yoochun memasuki gedung JC .

.O.O.O.O.

TOK TOK TOK !

''Masuk..'' Suara seorang namja terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

''Hei, tuan direktur... Semakin hari kau semakin tua saja..'' Canda seorang namja tampan bermata sipit, yang telah masuk kedalam ruangan namja yang dipanggilnya direktur.

''Jangan meledekku Yoochun-ah..'' Ucap namja tadi.

Yoochun tersenyum, kemudian duduk didepan meja namja tampan berkulit sawo matang tadi ''Hahaha.. Yunho-hyung apa kabar?.'' Tanya Yoochun .

Yunho mendesah ''Mana sekretaris yang kau janjikan huh? Aku terlalu capek mengurus jadwal ku sendirian.'' Ujar Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk ''Aku membawanya.. Biar aku panggilkan..'' Ucap Yoochun kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Yunho mengangguk ''cepatlah.'' Ucapnya.

Yoochun membuka pintu dan mengangguk pada sosok Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan takjub dengan sosok tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru muda, dasi biru tua, dan celana formal berwarna hitam yang sekarang tengah berdiri didepan mejanya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terperangah melainkan wajah namja itu, begitu tampan sekaligus cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan kulit yang putih mulus tanpa gores, bibir merekah berwarna merah sempurna, mata besar dengan bulu mata yang lentik, dan hidung mancung.

''Yunho Hyung, ini Kim Jaejoong. Dia telah menamatkan study managemennya di sebuah universitas di Australia.'' Ucap Yoochun .

Jaejoong membungkuk 90 derajat ''Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jaejoong.'' Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho tersadar, dan mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong maju sedikit dan memberikan map berisi lamaran kerjanya pada Yunho.

Yunho menerimanya, namun malah menyimpannya dimeja kerjanya ''Kau diterima.'' Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ''Tapi, anda bahkan belum membaca berkas lamaran kerja saya.'' Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum ''Tidak apa, aku percaya pada Yoochun. Lagi pula aku sedang membutuhkan jasa sekretaris.'' Ucap Yunho . Sedangkan Yoochun hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menatap gelagat sahabatnya itu.

''Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?.'' Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya keatas meja ''Mulai hari ini saja, kebetulan jadwal hari ini tidak terlalu padat. Jadi masih ada waktu untukmu menjadwal ulang.'' Ujar Yunho yang disambut anggukan pelan dari Jaejoong.

''Jaejoong hyung selamat, mejamu ada didepan kantor Yunho hyung kau tau kan?. Sekarang mulailah bekerja.'' Ujar Yoochun sambil mendorong bahu Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan.

BLAM ! Pintu ditutup kembali. Membuat Yunho menggerutu dalam hati, karena kehilangan sosok Jaejoong.

''Aissh~ jangan seperti itu hyung. Dia kan sudah menjadi sekretarismu. Kau memiliki banyak waktu dengannya.'' Ucap Yoochun menggoda Yunho.

''Ya, apa yang kau katakan hah?.'' Tanya Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum menggoda ''Kau menyukainya kan hyung?.'' Tebak Yoochun.

''Jangan sembarangan, mana mungkin.'' Sangkal Yunho.

''Aish~ hyung ekspresimu itu mudah sekali ditebak. Lagipula Jaejoong hyung itu benar-benar tipe uke sejati hyung. Dia cantik, pintar memasak, dan suka membereskan rumah. Benar-benar tipe uke yang sempurna bukan?.'' Jelas Yoochun . Bukan rahasia pribadi lagi kalau Yunho dan Yoochun adalah gay, hanya Yoochun dan adik Yunho lah yang tahu kalau Yunho adalah seorang gay.

Yunho tercengang dengan penuturan Yoochun. Dia mengakui pada dirinya jika dia menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi, dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengakuinya pada sahabatnya ini.

''Mengaku saja hyung, kau menyukai Jaejoong hyung. Iya kan?.''

Yunho menggeleng ''Tidak, aku tidak.''

''Iya, kau iya''

Yunho menatap Yoochun kesal ''Aishh~ sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu.'' Ujar Yunho kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil membawa beberapa buah map.

**Sementara itu ...**

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Matanya menatap meja berwarna hitam yang tepat berada didepan jendela kantor Yunho. Benar-benar letak yang tidak strategis, batin Jaejoong. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah meja itu dan duduk dikursi hitam yang terletak didepan mejanya.

Menggoreskan jari telunjuknya dengan permukaan meja. Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mulai menata mejanya sedemikian rupa.

Setelah mejanya rapi Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia, mulai membuka netbooknya yang berisi beberapa data tentang misinya kali ini.

''Halo, kau sekretaris baru ya?.'' Suara seorang Yeoja menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menutup netbooknya dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang sudah menganggu pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong berdiri ketika matanya menangkap 5 orang yeoja tengah berdiri didepan mejanya saat ini. Jaejoong membungkuk ''Halo semuanya, namaku Kim Jaejoong.'' Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Selamat datang Jaejoong-ssi.'' Sapa mereka serentak.

''Terimakasih.'' Jaejoong tersenyum.

.o.o.o.o.

Inilah yang Jaejoong benci, kenapa banyak sekali pegawai yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya. Akan lebih baik jika mereka berdiri tanpa bersuara. Tapi ini, mereka terus bertanya membuat Jaejoong harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu persatu.

''Jaejoong-ssi kau sudah punya pacar?.'' Tanya seorang yeoja.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung ''belum.'' Ucap Jaejoong membuat yeoja-yeoja disana memekik kegirangan.

'Kenapa Yoochun lama sekali ?. Seseorang tolong aku.' Batin Jaejoong.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya ketika hampir separuh pegawai lantai 23 . Memenuhi meja kerja Jaejoong. ''Ya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?.'' Ucap Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan membuat mereka –pegawai Yunho kembali ke tempat mereka.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong ''Kau tidak apa-apa kan?.''

Jaejoong menghela napas lega sambil mengusap dadanya 'Akhirnya.' Batinya.

Ia tersenyum ''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ''Syukurlah, bisa kau antarkan ini keruangan Manager Kim dilantai 18.'' Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan beberapa berkas kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya ''Manager Kim?.'' Tanyanya.

Yunho menepuk dahinya ''Aku lupa, biar Yoochun mengantarmu.'' Ucap Yunho.

''Ada yang memanggilku?.'' Tanya Yoochun.

''Bisa kau antarkan Jaejoong keruangan Kim Ahjussi?.'' Tanya Yunho.

Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti kearah Jaejoong ''Tentu.'' Ucapnya

.o.o.o.o.

''Ini berkas yang diajukan oleh Kim Yesung.'' Ucap Jaejoong.

''Apa isinya hyung?.'' Tanya Yoochun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diatap gedung.

''Surat persetujuan proyek pembangunan museum elektronik wonju.'' Ucap Jaejoong, matanya meneliti setiap tulisan yang tertera diberkas itu.

''Aku harus memiliki copynya.'' Gumam Jaejoong. ''Ini.'' Ucap Yoochun sambil menyerahkan sebuah Flashdisk hitam ''Aku sudah mengcopy datanya dari komputer Yunho, tadi saat ia keluar ruangan.'' Ujar Yoochun.

Jaejoong tersenyum ''Terimakasih.'' Ucapnya.

''Sudah tugasku hyung. Cepatlah, antarkan ini keruangan Yesung. Kau tau dimana ruangannya kan hyung?.'' Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian, melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

.o.o.o.o.

'Ruangan Manager Utama Kim Yesung' Jaejoong mengeja tulisan yang terdapat didepan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sosok Yunho berada didalam ruangan itu.

''Aish~ Jaejoong-ah kenapa kau lama sekali?.'' Cemas Yunho.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya ''Maafkan saya, tadi saya sempat tersesat.'' Ucap Jaejoong. Seorang agent memang harus pandai-pandai berbohong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ''Kau tersesat? Mana Yoochun?.'' Tanya Yunho.

''Yoochun bilang dia ada keperluan, jadi dia langsung pergi.'' Ujar Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi berbohong.

Yunho mendengus sebal ''Selalu seperti itu.'' Ucap Yunho kemudian mengambil berkas tadi dari tangan Jaejoong. ''Sekretaris Ma, berikan ini kepada Managaer Kim ketika dia masuk nanti.'' Ucap Yunho.

Yeoja yang dipanggil sekeretaris Ma tadi mengangguk ''saya mengerti Presdir.'' Ucapnya.

'Rupanya Kim Yesung tidak masuk kantor ya?. Sayang sekali.' Batin Jaejoong.

.o.o.o.o.

TBC . 2241 word

Balesan Review :

Jung Jaemi Yunjaeshipper : Update~ salam kenal

The : Update ~SiBum juga fave Couple saya, Zhoury emang ada kok. Tapi agak lama yaa.. Makasih udah comment ~

Rose : Nah, dichapter ini udah dijelasin kan.. penjelasan lebih detail dichapter-chapter depan. Makasih udah comment ~

Ca-latte : YooSu backstreet? Hmm, dichap depan dijelasin. Update~. Makasih udah comment ~

Chidorasen : update ~ maaf yunjaenya masih dikit. Makasih udah comment ~

Lee hyun mi : ini dijelasin sedikit, jadi Jaejoong sedih karena ibunya meninggal kecelakaan mobil dan Jj kecil menyaksikannya. Hub Junsu sama Yoochun dijelasin di chap depan ya.. Makasih udah comment ~

Princess Yunjae : hahaha, makasih.. Update niih.. maaf Yunjae momentnya kurang panjang. Makasih udah comment ~

A/n : Maaf ya, chap ini agak gimanaa gitu.. Yunjaenya kurang. Tadinya chap ini mau dipublish besok siang..

Ayo Kyumin shipper mana? Chap depan ada Kyumin fluff dikit, Yoosu flashback, dan Yunjae Moment. Keep review yaa..

Follow twitter saya di : aw_lhie #promosi . gomawoo *deep bow


	3. Chapter 3 : The Begin Of Love

Title : Secret Agent

Author : Lee Tae Ri

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pairing : Yunjae , Sibum , Kyumin , etc

Chapter : 3/?

Rating : T

Warning : OC, OOC, Alur yang panjang, Typos, abal , dsb .

CHAPTER 3 BEGIN

Jaejoong kembali kemeja kerjanya setelah membukakan pintu untuk Yunho. Ia mengatupkan telapak tangannya. 'Aku begitu penasaran dengan namja bernama Yesung itu.' Batin Jaejoong.

Tut..tut..tut Jaejoong melirik Jamnya 'Sudah waktunya makan siang.' Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan Yunho .

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk."

Jaejoong membuka pintu kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu "Presdir Jung, sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku meminta izin makan siang." Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho menyingkap lengan jasnya dan melihat arloji yang dipakainya "Kau benar, kalau begitu selamat makan." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menangguk "Terimakasih banyak Presdir Jung." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menutup kembali pintu ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong terpaku didepan pintu ruangan Yunho. "Aku memiliki waktu 1 jam dari sekarang. Sebaiknya aku mengecek keadaan Junsu dipelabuhan." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia kemudian berlari menuju lift.

.o.o.o.o.

Seorang namja imut dengan balutan kemeja biru muda. Tengah mengelap meja disebuah cafe bernuansa barat, apron putih dengan tulisan Star Cafe tergantung dipinggangnya. Sesekali matanya melirik keluar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan pelabuhan yang sibuk dengan berbagai macam aktifitas.

TRLING ! bunyi bel menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Namja itu segera berlari mendekati pintu masuk, ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya "Selamat da–." Matanya terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang disambutnya.

"Annyeong, Junsu-ah." Sapa namja itu.

Junsu memasang wajah datarnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Park Yoochun?." Tanya Junsu.

Yoochun tersenyum perih "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Yoochun. "Maaf tapi aku masih memiliki kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap Junsu, namun Yoochun menarik lengannya "Seung ho hyung aku pinjam Junsu sebentar." Ucap Yoochun pada seorang namja yang berada didepan mesin kasir, namja itu mengangguk mengizinkan. Yoochun tersenyum kemudian menarik lengan Junsu keluar cafe.

"Lepaskan." Junsu menepis lengan Yoochun. Kini mereka berada didepan Cafe, ditengah-tengah teriknya matahari yang menyengat lokasi pelabuhan. Junsu melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ucap Junsu .

Yoochun membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara ''Jika kau hanya ingin menjelaskan masa lalu, aku tidak butuh.'' Ucap Junsu memotong ucapan Yoochun.

''Sudah kuduga.'' Ucap Junsu, ia kemudian berjalan melawati Yoochun.

Grep !

Yoochun menggenggam lengan Junsu, menahan langkahnya ''Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan kali ini. aku ingin kau kembali padaku su-ie.'' Ucap Yoochun ia berbalik dan menatap Junsu dalam. Junsu sangat mengenal tatapan itu, tatapan rindu yang selalu diberikan Yoochun padanya. Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap hamparan biru yang berkelap-kerlip memantulkan pancaran sinar sang mentari.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya terdengar suara mesin, Peluit kapal, ombak yang menghempas dinding pelabuhan, dan para pekerja pelabuhan yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

''Su-ie..'' Suara Yoochun memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. "Kau, mau kan?." Lanjut Yoochun. Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan sendu "Entahlah." Ucapnya lirih. Yoochun tersenyum miris "Ini jam istirahat. Cafe akan penuh dengan para pegawai, aku harus segera bekerja ." Lanjut Junsu kemudian meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini tengah menatap sendu pada langit siang yang mulai diselimuti awan gelap.

**Sementara itu ..**

Tanpa Junsu dan Yoochun sadari, Jaejoong mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Yoochun yang masih mematung didepan Cafe. "Yoochun-ah." Sapa Jaejoong.

Yoochun sedikit tersentak kemudian berbalik dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Jaejoong dibelakangnya "Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Yoochun, ia mengukir senyum palsu diwajahnya karena sejujurnya hatinya masih terlalu sakit. Walau sudah berkali-kali Junsu menolaknya tetapi rasanya tetap sama.

Jaejoong mencoba memahami rasa sakit yang Yoochun rasakan saat ini. Apakah dia pernah mengalaminya? Jawabannya tidak. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan menjalin cinta atau jatuh cinta pada seseorang hingga saat ini. Setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibunya. Jaejoong berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan selalu murung.

"Kau kesini untuk menjenguk adikmu?." Tanya Yoochun . Jaejoong menatap kedalam cafe dan menemukkan sosok Junsu yang kini tengah sibuk melayani para pegawai sedang beristirahat disana, Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum "Tadinya iya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang bertugas saat ini." Ucap Jaejoong. Yoochun melirik kearah Junsu dari balik kaca "Kau benar." Ucapnya.

"Yoochun-ah ikut aku." Ucap Jaejoong. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama setelah sebelumnya ia melirik sekilas Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mungkin tak menyadari kepergiaannya.

o.o.o.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun kini berada disebuah cafe diseberang gedung Jung Corporation.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku hyung?." Tanya Yoochun setelah meletakkan gelas capucinonya diatas meja.

Jaejoong meneyeruput moccacinonya "Apa ini tentang Yunho? Atau Yesung? Atau... –

"Bukan ini tentang Junsu." Potong Jaejoong.

"Kau mendengarnya hyung?." Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Aku tau kau sangat tulus mencintainya. Tapi aku harap kau tidak menyakiti hatinya." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum ia menundukkan kealanya dan mengangguk lemah "Kau bahkan tidak marah ketika kau tau aku mencintai adikmu yang seorang namja sama sepertiku." Ucap Yoochun lirih.

"Aku mungkin tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Tapi, aku rasa wajar ketika rasa itu bisa hadir kapan saja dan pada siapa kau merasakannya. Lagipula aku tau Junsu juga mencintaimu. Jadi, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memisahkan cinta kalian." Ucap Jaejoong . Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya "Hyung kau bilang Junsu juga mencintaiku?." Tanya Yoochun . Jaejoong mengangguk membuat Yoochun tersenyum senang .

o.o.o.

Jaejoong kembali kekantor dan mendapati sekretaris Ma – Sekretaris Yesung tengah menelepon seseorang. Jaejoong dengan sigap bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Darisana dia dapat mendengar pembicaraan sekretaris Yesung tersebut.

"Tuan proposal anda telah disetujui oleh Presdir Jung." Ucap Sekretaris Ma .

"_Kau bodoh? Kenapa kau meneleponku. Kau ingin pegawai kantor tau semuanya?." _Suara seorang namja terdengar diujung telepon.

"Maafkan saya tuan."

Tut ! dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir seiring dengan menjauhnya suara langkah kaki Sekretaris Ma. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya "Arsip pegawai." Gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan berpura-pura tersesat sampai ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang ia hapal merupakan gudang arsip pegawai. Tanpa menengok kiri kanan Jaejoong membuka pintu dan menyelinap masuk.

Dengan cekatan ia mencari arsip pegawai dengan awalan M . .

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, seseorang melihatnya masuk kedalam gudang arsip. Orang itu berjalan perlahan mendekati gudang arsip. Sementara Jaejoong masih sibuk mencari nama Sekretaris Yesung .

CKLEK ! dan pintu gudang terbuka tepat ketika Jaejoong hendak keluar ruangan "Pres-Presdir Jung." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit terbata. Seseorang yang diketahui adalah Yunho itu menatap Jaejoong penuh selidik "Apa yang kau lakukan diruangan ini Kim Jaejoong?." Tanya Yunho.

"Aku tersesat." Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Yunho tersenyum simpul "Kurasa kau peru melakukan tour untuk gedung ini." Ucap yunho tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada Jaejoong.

o.o.o.o

Jaejoong kembali kemejanya tentu saja bersama duduk didepan mejanya, ia merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil berisikan nomor selfon seseorang. Jaejoong tersenyum . ia segera menyalakan komputernya dan mengetikkan sebuah E-Mail untuk seseorang. Setelah itu ia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

17.00 KST

Jaejoong meregangkan punggungnya. Ia merasa lelah selam 5 jam harus duduk dibangkunya menyusun kembali jadwal Presdir Jung Yunho. Jaejoong melirik kearah pintu kantor Yunho. 'Presdir juga belum keluar dari ruangannya.' Batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik jam weker diatas meja kerjanya 'Pukul 5 sore.' Batinnya lagi. Ia mengecek E-Mail, namun belum mendapatkan balasan dari si penerima.

"Sebaiknya kutelepon saja." Gumam Jaejoong.

Sementara itu..

Seorang namja berambut ikal yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun, tengah duduk didepan sebuah komputer sambil memandangi beberapa gambar tentang Kim Yesung.

Tiba-tiba ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar pada sandaran kursi ''Aissh.. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tidak ada satupun informasi tentang masa lalu Yesung. Apa dia menghapusnya? .'' Gumam Kyuhyun, mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

''Kyunnie..'' Kyuhyun membalikkan kursi putarnya dan mendapati seorang namja imut tengah berdiri didepannya.

''Minnie hyung.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, ia 'tersenyum' pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa sosok Sungmin selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin membuat namja imut itu terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah menyadari posisi ini ''K-kyu.''

''Hmm..'' Gumam Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin sambil menghirup wangi namja yang dicintainya itu dalam-dalam.

''K-kita aah, sed-dhaaang di ru-ruaaahng kerja aaah..'' Ucap Sungmin terbata, karena Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher Sungmin dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

''Lalu, kenapa kau mendesah chagi..?'' Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjilati telinganya ''Nghhh..''

I want you ~

I need you~

I love you ~

Terdengar ringtone berbunyi dari hp Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal menghentikan aktifitasnya dan meraih hpnya diatas meja. Sungmin mendesah lega, ia hendak berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun namun lengan Kyuhyun menahan tangannya membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa?." Dari suara saja si penelepon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang kesal.

"Ah, aku pasti menganggu kegiatanmu dengan Sungmin ya?." Suara seorang namja terdengar diseberang telepon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap selfonnya dan terkejut setelah membaca ID pemanggil .

"J-j-jaejoong hyung, ada apa?." Tanya Kyuhyun .

"hh, aku mengirimkan berkas tentang Proyek pembangunan museum elektronik wonju yang diajukan Kim Yesung ke alamat email mu. Tolong kau bantu selidiki. Aku butuh informasi tentang wilayah yang digunakan untuk proyek itu. Oh iya, aku juga mengirimkan sebuah nomor telepon tolong kau periksa catatan panggilan nomor itu sekitar pukul 1 siang ini. " Jelas Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Apa?." Tanya Sungmin. Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, ia membungkukkan badannya mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun "Selamat bekerja tuan Cho." Ucap Sungmin, ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah merutuki Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

**Kembali ke Jaejoong ...**

Jaejoong menatap selfonnya "Aish~ anak itu, selalu seperti itu. Awas saja jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin, akan kupatahkan tulangnya." Umpat Jaejoong, ia baru saja menelepon Kyuhyun. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho keluar dari ruangannya sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. Yunho bingung mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah mengomel sambil menatap selfonnya. 'Apa dia baik-baik saja?.' Batin Yunho.

''Jaejoong-ah, aku mau pulang. Kau tidak ingin pulang?.'' Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong terlonjak, ia kemudian menatap Yunho dan mengangguk canggung ''Iya Presdir Jung, Aku sudah selesai.'' Ucap Jaejoong sambil meraih tas kerjanya.

''Ayo turun bersama.'' Ajak Yunho.

.o.o.o.o.

Keheningan melanda Jaejoong dan Yunho. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dilift menuju lantai dasar hanya berdua.

''Jaejoong ah, dimana tempat tinggalmu?.'' Tanya Yunho.

''Pacific Place apartemen no 3122.'' Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya ''Kebetulan sekali, aku juga di Pacific Place apartemen no 3121.'' Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul kearah Yunho 'Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua memang disengaja.' Batin Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum ''Tapi baguslah, aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencari sekretarisku ketika aku membutuhkannya.'' Ucap Yunho berusaha menutupi kesenangannya. Jaejoong hanya diam, mendengar ucapan Yunho entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak harus membohongi namja tak berdosa seperti Yunho. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanya seorang Agent, tidak perduli dengan apa dan siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya asalkan misinya berjalan lancar. Tipe seorang agent professional, seperti Jaejoong.

Ting ! Pintu lift terbuka. Jaejoong segera keluar dari lift disusul oleh Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, biar kau ku antar pulang." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Terimakasih Presdir, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit kecewa "Bukankah kita satu gedung, akan menghemat waktu dan biaya jika kau pulang denganku."

Jaejoong nampak berpikir "Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian.

.O.O.O.O.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan seprei berwarna baby blue "Kenapa aku merasa lelah sekali?." Gumamnya. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap sudut apartemen barunya kemudian menghela napas "Aku harus segera berbenah." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai menata apartemen sementaranya.

.O.O.O.O.

"Hah.." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian segera menghampiri lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan kaus v neck berwarna biru navy. Dan celana jeans biru tua. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kalung yang tersimpan dilaci lemarinya. Kalung yang memiliki rantai tembaga dengan bandul kunci yang terbuat dari logam yang sama. Jaejoong menghela napas kemudian menutup laci lemarinya. Ia tak ingin membuka luka lama, sudah cukup dengan kematian sang ibu yang membuat hidupnya cukup terpuruk.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian, Jaejoong meraih hp-nya yang terletak dimeja nakas. Dahinya mengkerut ketika sebuah pesan masuk dengan ID Cho Kyuhyun .

_From ; Cho Kyuhyun _

_Subject : Dekati Yunho _

_Hyung, aku tidak bisa menemukkan informasi masa lalu Yesung. Bagaimana jika kau dekati namja bernama Jung Yunho itu?. Kudengar Yesung sudah mengenal Yunho sejak ia kecil, bisa disebut sebagai keluarga. Kau bisa mengorek informasi dari namja bernama Yunho itu,hyung._

_Soal proyek itu, aku masih menyelidikinya. Lokasi proyek ini benar-benar tertutup._

_Dan untuk nomor yang kau berikan dia menghubungi nomor 19XXXXXX ini pada pukul 13.15 hari ini dengan durasi 54 detik._

_Sekian, _

_-Cho Kyuhyun :o _

' Sudah kuduga itu nomor Kim Yesung. Tapi, ada apa dengan emoticon ini?.' Batin Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tak ambil pusing. Ia nampak berpikir, bagaimana caranya untuk menemui Yunho malam ini?. Setidaknya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Yunho.

Kruyuuk ! tiba-tiba perut Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong sadar ia belum makan apapun tadi siang karena terlalu sibuk menyusun jadwal Yunho .

"Aku harus makan sesuatu." Ucap Jaejoong, ia kemudian berlari kearah dapurnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menepuk dahinya "Kenapa aku bisa lupa?." Rutuknya .

o.o.o.o

Yunho baru saja selesai mandi, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan otot lengannya dan celana coklat muda selutut.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian ia duduk disofa kemudian membuka laptopnya, berniat mengerjakan separuh tugas kantornya.

Ting Tong . Bel apartemen Yunho berbunyi. Yunho melirik intercom dan terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Jaejoong disana.

"Jaejoong?." Gumam Yunho . Yunho menekan tombol open pada intercom dan berjalan kearah pintu, ia kemudian membuka pintu. Dan tampaklah sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri didepan pintunya, dan yang membuat Yunho membatu adalah kaus Jaejoong , ya kaus v neck Jaejoong itu sangat merusak kesehatan jantung Yunho .Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Yunho.

Jaejoong membungkuk "Maaf Presdir, aku menganggumu." Sapa Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk "Ada apa?." Tanyanya berusaha bersikap biasa padahal sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Jaejoong tampak ragu ia mengetuk-ngetukan kedua jari telunjuknya "Itu.. aku.. aku.."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Kau kenapa ? Katakan saja." Ucapnya . 'Ya tuhan kenapa Jaejoong bisa seimut ini?.' Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata lebarnya "Bolehkah aku meminjam dapurmu Presdir? Aku belum memasang gas." Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang benar-benar aegyo dimata Yunho .

Yunho mengangguk gugup ''Tentu, tapi.. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan presdir? Itu menggangguku. Panggil saja aku Yunho, atau apa saja sesukamu.'' Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk ''Gomawo Yunho-ah." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu memberi jalan bagi Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening ketika ia mendapati apartemen Yunho penuh debu. Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho "Kau tidak pernah membersihkan rumahmu?."

Yunho mengangkat bahu kemudian duduk disofa dan membuka laptopnya "Aku jarang berada disini. Aku sering pergi keluar kota dan tidak bisa memasak. Jadi aku juga jarang menggunakan dapurku." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, ia menatap seisi apartemen Yunho dengan ketidaksukaan. Jiwa kebersihannya berkobar, tapi perutnya sudah tidak kuat menahan lapar. Jaejoong pun berjalan kearah dapur apartemen Yunho, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tau? Itu mudah, tipe apartemen Jaejoong dan Yunho sama tentu saja letak dapurpun sama. Jaejoong membuka lemari es milik Yunho, dia berdecak kesal ketika tidak menemukan apapun didalamnya. Dia keluar dari daapur dan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih asik bermain dengan laptopnya. Dia segera menarik lengan Yunho menuju pintu keluar "Ya-ya apa yang kau lakukan?." Protes Yunho.

"Temani aku berbelanja." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho dengan sigap menyambar jaket kulit berwarna cokelat miliknya yang tergantung disamping pintu keluar dan mengenakannya.

"Kau ini.. kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau ingin mengajakku berbelanja." Gerutu Yunho. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dilift menuju lantai dasar tempat Supermarket berada.

"Aku terlalu lapar tidak memiiki tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara bahkan untuk membujukmu." Ucap Jaejoong ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan lesu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Kau tidak makan siang?." Tanyanya dan dijawab gelengan lemah oleh Jaejoong. "Lalu apa yang kau kerjakan siang tadi?." Tanya Yunho. "Bertemu seseorang." Jawab Jaejoong lemah.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan was-was dihati Yunho "Pacarmu?." Tanyanya ragu. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak memiliki pacar. Sudahlah kau ini banyak sekali bertanya." Gerutu Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho tersenyum senang mengetahui Jaejoong tidak memiliki kekasih.

o.o.o.o

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?." Tanya Jaejoong sambil memilih-milih sayuran. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di Super market. Yunho berpikir sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya mendekati Jaejoong "Terserah kau saja." Ucap Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan sayur yang sudah dipilihnya kedalam kereta belanja yang dibawa Yunho.

Jaejoong yang terlalu asik memilih bahan makanan tidak menyadari Yunho yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum simpul "Neomu yeppuda." Gumam Yunho lirih yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong.

o.o.o.o.

" Yunho-ah ayo makan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi diatas meja makan. Yunho yang sedari tadi ber– 'pura-pura' asik menonton televisi pun segera berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

"Wah kelihatannya enak." Ucap Yunho ketika matanya menangkap sepiring _bulgogi_ dan semangkuk _Jeongol_ diatas meja makannya yang terlihat bersih dari debu.

Yunho tersenyum, ia meraih sumpit disamping piringnya dan mulai mencicipi masakan Jaejoong "O, ini enak sekali." Ucap Yunho bersemangat membuat Jaejoong yang duduk disebrangnya terkekeh "Biasa saja, cepat dimakan nanti supnya keburu dingin." Ucapnya kemudian maraih sumpit dan menyantapnya.

o.o.o.o

"Ah aku sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama mereka berdua makan tadi.

"Aku juga." Ucap Jaejoong. "Ah, iya.." Gumam Jaejoong kemudian berlari kedapur dan kembali membawa sebuah piring berisi makanan "ini aku buatkan khusus untukmu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan dapurmu." Ucap Jaejoong kamudian meletakkan piring yang dibawanya keatas meja.

"Wah, kau membuatkanku _tteok_?. Aku sangat berterimakasih." Ucap Yunho ia kembali mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengambil sebuah _tteok_ "seperti biasa apa yang kau masak terasa enak." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk disebrang Yunho ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan matanya menatap Yunho yang masih asik menyantap kue buatannya. Yunho yang sadar Jaejoong tengah menatapnya, menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung "Kenapa kau menatapku? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?." Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menurunkan lengannya dari atas meja makan dan menundukkan kepalanya membuat Yunho semakin bingung "Ya..ya kau kenapa?." Tanya Yunho tak terbendung rasa khawatirnya melihat sikap Jaejoong saat ini.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho sendu "Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja aku merasa, aku tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan padamu seperti sekarang ini. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Ucap Jaejoong ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul 'Bagaimana mungkin sifat namja ini dapat terus berubah dihadapanku. Dia memintaku meminjamkan dapurku dengan sifat imut, mengajakku berbelanja dengan sikap kasar, berbicara denganku di supermarket dengan sikap dingin, mengajakku makan dengan sikap yang hangat, dan sekarang meminta maaf dengan sifat pemalu.. ckckck Jaejoong-ah kau membuatku tertarik.' Batin Yunho .

"Yunho-ssi?." Suara Jaejoong membuat lamunan Yunho tentang Jaejoong buyar seketika. "Aku memaafkanmu asal kau tidak menggunakan embel-embel ssi atau Presdir Jung lagi." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya "Tap-tapi kau tetap atasanku.." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. "Baiklah kau hanya boleh memanggilku Presdir Jung saat kita berada dimuka . Kau mengerti?." Ucap Yunho penuh penegasan. Jaejoong mengangguk, ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengangkat piring-piring kotor kemudian membawanya kewastafel.

"Dia berubah dingin lagi." Gumam Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini mulai mencuci piring.. Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian duduk diatas sofa sambil memainkan Hpnya.

o.o.o.o

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mencuci piring, ia berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan mendapati sosok Yunho tengah tertidur diatas sofa. Jaejoong mencari letak kamar Yunho, setelah menemukkannya ia segera masuk dan berniat mengambil selimut untuk Yunho. Saat hendak keluar mata Jaejoong menangkap sebuah pigura foto. Jaejoong menghentikkan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati pigura itu, tangannya yang indah perlahan meraih pigura itu.

"Ini Kim Yesung?." Gumam Jaejoong ketika matanya menangkap sosok Yesung yang tengah tersenyum senang sambil merangkul dua orang remaja lelaki yang tersenyum kearah kamera dengan latar belakang sebuah gedung sekolah menengah pertama tekemuka di Seoul. Yang Jaejoong ketahui salah satu dari mereka adalah Yunho tapi Jaejoong tidak mengetahui siapa namja satunya lagi

'Jung Yunho terlihat sangat muda mungkin usianya saat itu 16 tahun?.' Batin Jaejoong. Ia kembali meletakkan pigura itu ditempat semula kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan menyelimuti tubuh Yunho dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai Jaejoong melirik kearah jam yang tergantung didinding ruangan. ' Ini baru pukul 19.30 . Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Jaejoong . Jaejoong menatap seluruh isi apartemen Yunho yang bernuansa klasik dengan ruangan yang cukup luas mengingat perabotan disini memang sedikit.

o.o.o.o.

Yunho menggeliat diatas sofa, ia terbangun. 'Kenapa aku memakai selimut?.' Batin Yunho bingung. Jaejoong, dia ingat sebelum tidur Jaejoong masih ada bernanjak dari sofanya dan mengelilingi apartemennya tapi dia tidak menemukkan sosok cantik itu. 'Mungkin dia sudah pulang.' Batin Yunho berjalan kearah dapur hendak mengambil minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menatap sebuah note diatas meja makan.

" _Yunho-ah , aku sudah membersikan rumahmu _ Yunho menghentikkan membacanya dan menatap lantainya yang sudah mengkilap bersih tanpa debu. Ia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan membaca "_itu sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena kau sudah menerimaku diperusahaan mu hari ini _tertanda Kim Jaejoong " _Yunho tersenyum ia menuangkan air kedalam gelas kemudian meneguknya.

"Jaejoong-ah yang mana sifat aslimu dari seluruh sifat yang kau tunjukan padaku hari ini?." Gumam Yunho . 'Semoga kau tidak memiliki sifat yang dapat menghancurkan hatiku kelak.' Batin Yunho.

oTBCo

A/N : Waaaah maaaf lama banget ya postingnya dan semakin hari semakin GJ aja fic ini..

Makasih buat yang udah setia nunggu dan review fic GJ ini

maafin Tae Ri ya, Tae Ri gak bisa balesin review kalian dichap kemaren, ini karena masalah koneksi.

Untung-untung klo Chap ini ke post.

Dan fic ini masih panjang masih banyak pemain yang belum tampil, tapi satu persatu bakalan keluar dan memiliki kisah sendiri dan untuk yang nanya ada Yewook apa enggak jawabannya ada. Tapi mungkin belum dichappie depan. Dan maaf juga kayaknya alurnya makin lambat ya? Yah maklum deh karena emang genrenya drama dan tadinya Tae RI mau buat cerita ini per episode. Mungkin chap tiga ini aja baru episode 1. Tapi karena saya rasa kepanjangan dan takut ngebosenin saya pisah deh jadi satu episode ada 3 atau 4 chapteran. Dan maaf bagi para clouds Idol kalian saya nistaiin disini.. tapi gak selalu orang jahat bersikap jahat yaa... *hehehe misterius... #Plak apadeh .

oke yang terakhir please leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past Memories

Title : Secret Agent

Author : Lee Tae Ri

Rating : T

Chapter : 4/?

Pairing : YunJae , YooSu, KyuMin, SiBum And Other Pair

Genre : Drama , Mistery , Romance .

Disclaimer : This story is pure mine . I just borrow their name to be the character in my fic.

Warning : FICTION , OC, OOC, Yaoi, Boys Love, GJ, Abal , Rumit

:. SECRET AGENT .:

.

:. © Lee Tae Ri .:

.

:. Episode 2 Part 1 .:

.

:. The Past Memories .:

.

:. Begin .:

:. Author POV .:

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Terdengar langkah kaki kecil yang tengah berlari dari dalam sebuah rumah mewah "Ibu." Anak tadi berteriak membuat seorang yeoja cantik menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum "Jaejoong, kemari nak." Ucap yeoja itu sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Jaejoong berlari menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

BLASH !

Dan layar berubah, menampilkan sosok Jaejoong remaja yang kini tengah membaca diruang baca rumahnya. Tiba-tiba hidung Jaejoong mencium bau kue jahe buatan ibunya. Ia menutup bukunya kemudian berlari kearah dapur.

"Oh, joongie. Maukah kau membantu eomma?." Tanya Leeteuk ketika mengetahui anak lelakinya hadir didapur itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk "Tentu." Ucapnya kemudian menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil adonan kue untuk dibentuk .

KRIIIIING ! KRIIING !

Telepon rumah mereka berbunyi, Leeteuk membersihkan tangannya dari tepung sambil berjalan menghampiri telepon rumah mereka.

"Yoboseyo." Jaejoong menengok kebelakang dan mendapati ibunya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati wajah ibunya yang tampak pucat. Namun ibunya menatapnya dan tersenyum kearahnya, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kapan kita bertemu?." "Baiklah besok aku akan datang." Samar-samar Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara ibunya. Walau dia yakin suara ibunya terdengar sangat lirih

BLASH !

Dan layar berubah, ketika Jaejoong tengah berada didepan gerbang rumahnya menatap mobil sedan hijau milik ibunya yang mulai menjauh. Dan tiba-tiba …

DUAR ! mobil itu meledak dengan sendirinya. Membunuh pengendaranya –Umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut, matanya memanas, kakinya bergetar tak mampu menopang tubuh mungilnya "Eomma.." Bisik Jaejoong lirih.

HAH ! Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran didahinya. 'Mimpi.' Batinnya "Kenapa aku memimpikan hal ini lagi.?" Gumam Jaejoong, ia meraih segelas air dimeja nakasnya dan menegaknya habis. Jaejoong yang mengenakan bathrobe beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya "Eomma.. apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?." Gumam Jaejoong matanya menatap rindu kearah langit malam yang terlihat mendung dari kemarin sore. Namun hujan tak jua turun.

"Aku harus mencaritahu apa yang terjadi." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia menatap kearah langit sekilas, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya.

o.o.o.o

Jaejoong merapikan jasnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca. Menghela napas sekali, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar apartemen.

KLIK !

Pintu apartemenpun tertutup. Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja dengan postur atletis tengah bersandar didinding dekat apartemennya.

''Presdir Jung?.'' Tanya Jaejoong. Namun, bukan jawaban Yunho yang didapatkan melainkan tatapan sinis dari namja itu. ''Ah, maaf. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yunho-ah?.'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, membenarkan berdirinya ''Menunggumu.'' Ucapnya santai. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ''Menungguku? Tapi ada apa?.'' Tanya Jaejoong.

'Benar-benar tidak peka.' Batin Yunho sebal.

''Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajakmu kekantor bersama.'' Ucap Yunho.

''Tidak perlu aku bisa- Ya YUNHO-AH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?.'' Jaejoong berteriak ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan tanpa sempat mendengar kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

''Aku tahu kau akan menolak, jadi aku menarikmu agar kau tak menolak.'' Ucap Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari tangan lentiknya digenggam tangan manly Yunho, merasa sedikit malu. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir, ketika merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan namja didepannya ini. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jaejoong?' Batinnya frustasi.

O.O.O.O

Jaejoong duduk didepan meja kerjanya. Melirik dan mendapati angka 27 Januari dikalendernya. Ingatannya kembali pada mimpinya tadi malam 'Sebaiknya aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi ayah.' Batin Jaejoong. Ia menyalakan komputernya kemudian membuka sebuah aplikasi dan tampilah gambar yang direkam saat ini oleh CCTV yang terpasang didepan pintu masuk gedung JC . Aplikasi yang diciptakan Kyuhyun ini membantu komputer untuk meretas CCTV yang diinginkan tanpa merusak gambar yang dikirim pada monitor pengawas asli.

Jaejoong mempause gambar kemudian menzoom gambar ketika matanya menangkap targetnya tertangkap kamera pengawas ''Tidak salah ini memang Kim Yesung.'' Ucap Jaejoong.

In Other Side ..

Seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna hitam legam turun dari mobil dengan dibukakan pintu oleh supirnya. Ia melangkah masuk gedung JC dengan wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Tak menjawab, atahu memberi salam pada pegawai lainnya. Langkah kakinya yang lebar membawanya sampai kedalam lift bernuansa gold itu. Menekan angka 2 dan 3 lantai dimana letak ruangan Yunho berada.

Membenarkan jasnya tak memperdulikan pegawai lain yang satu lift dengannya tengah membicarakan dirinya .

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka ketika angka digital berwarna merah itu menunjukkan angka 23. Dengan langkah lebarnya namja itu keluar. Melangkahkan kaki melewati meja para pegawai. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ujung matanya mendapati seorang pegawai laki-laki tengah cekikikan sambil menatap layar komputernya.

''Kau.'' Namja itu bersuara sambil mengacungkan tangannya kearah Pegawai tadi. Membuat pegawai tadi dan pegawai-pegawai lainnya terkejut.

''Kau digaji bukan untuk menonton video, cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu.'' Ucap Namja itu, matanya menatap tajam pegawai laki-laki tadi. Seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

''Ten-ten-tentu Manager Kim.'' Ucap si pegawai terbata. Namja yang dipanggil Manager Kim oleh pegawai tadi membenarkan letak jasnya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan.

O.O.O.O

CKLEK ! Pintu terbuka. Membuat si pemilik ruangan menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati mejanya.

''Presdir Jung, Tuan Tan menelepon meminta bertemu dengan anda pukul 10 hari ini. '' Ucap Jaejoong sekretaris Yunho.

''Tuan Tan? Tan Zhoumi?.'' Tanya Yunho.

''Benar Presdir.'' Ucap Jaejoong

CKLEK ! Pintu kembali terbuka dan tampaklah sosok namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan setelan jas abu-abu.

''Yesung hyung..'' Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum menatap namja yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu. Jaejoong tidak ingin menganggu jadi ia berinisiatif untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan Yunho ''Aku permisi Presdir Jung.'' Pamit Jaejoong, membungkuk kearah Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan mengangguk . Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar .

Ketika Jaejoong hendak berjalan keluar matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata tajam milik Yesung. Ia sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada Yesung.

CKLEK !

Pintu ruangan Yunho berwarna hitam itu tertutup menyisakkan Yunho dan Yesung didalamnya.

''Sekretaris barumu?.'' Tanya Yesung. Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk ''Ya.'' Ucapnya. Ia kemudian mengelurukan lengannya kearah kursi didepan mejanya mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk duduk.

''Aku tidak menyukainya.'' Ucap Yesung meraih tempat duduk yang dipersilahkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho duduk kembali di kursinya ''Memangnya kenapa hyung?.'' Tanya Yunho.

Yesung sedikit melirik kearah meja kerja Jaejoong diluar dari balik kaca ruangan Yunho ''Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.'' Ucap Yesung.

''Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Jadi kapan kau kembali dari London hyung?.'' Tanya Yunho penasaran.

Yesung tersenyum ''kemarin pagi, maaf aku tidak pergi kekantor karena punggungku terasa sakit. Jadi aku beristirahat dirumah.'' Ucap Yesung.

''Tidak apa hyung. Lalu apa disana kau bertemu dengan Changmin?.'' Tanya Yunho.

Yesung mengangguk ''Ya, aku bertemu dengannya disebuah restoran. Dia bertambah tinggi. Makannya pun semakin banyak.'' Ucap Yesung. Ia sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat namja yang kini mereka bicarakan. Ekspresi bahagia yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali Yunho dan namja bernama Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum ''Anak itu, dia tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu kosong jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke London menemuinya. Apa dia bilang akan pulang ke Korea hyung?.''

''Ya, dia bilang awal bulan Februari dia akan datang. Apa dia tidak mengabarimu?.'' Tanya Yesung.

Yunho mendecak sebal ''Dia memang tidak pernah menagabariku. Telepon ku saja tidak pernah diangkatnya.'' Ucap Yunho.

''Hahaha.. Walau begitu, aku yakin dia menyayangimu.'' Ucap Yesung.

Yunho tersenyum ''Ya, karena hanya dia saudaraku satu-satunya didunia ini.'' Gumam Yunho, matanya terpaku pada foto seorang namja diatas meja kerjanya. Foto itu menampilkan seorang namja sedang tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah ice cream dikedua tangannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan earphonenya. Earphone yang digunakannya untuk mendengar pembicaraan Yesung dan Yunho melalui alat perekam yang ia pasang di meja Yunho tadi.

'Changmin itu adik Yunho kan?. Jadi dia berada di London?. Tunggu apa yang dilakukan Yesung disana?. Dia bilang dia hanya bertemu Changmin direstoran. Itu berarti dia kesana bukan untuk bertemu dengan Changmin.. Jadi apa yang dilakukannya disana?. ' Batin Jaejoong berspekulasi.

Ia meraih selfonnya dan mengetikkan sebuah E-mail untuk Kyuhyun.

To: .kr

sub: next task for you

Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau cari tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Yesung selama di London kemarin. Aku ingin detailnya dengan siapa dia bertemu, kapan, dan dimana. Oke? Aku mengandalkanmu.

Dan apa kau sudah menemukan lokasinya?. Aku membutuhkan itu segera.

Sign,

Kim Jaejoong

Jaejoong kembali meletakkan selfonnya diatas meja. Ia kemudian merapihkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan dimejanya. Mengambil buku agenda, dan mencatat sesuatu didalamnya.

CKLEK ! Terdengar pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mendapati Yesung -targetnya keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Yesung menatap Jaejoong tajam ''Siapa namamu?.'' Tanya Yesung

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ''Namaku Kim Jaejoong.'' Ucap Jaejoong. Yesung tak membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun Jaejoong sempat menangkap sedikit ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yesung padanya. Ekspresi antara benci, dingin, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada sebersit ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukan Yesung pada Jaejoong.

'Apa dia mengenaliku?.' Batin Jaejoong.

O.O.O.O.O

Dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang cepat, Yesung berjalan melewati meja sekretarisnya menuju ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari sekretarisnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung menutup kembali pintu ruangannya kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Namun tiba-tiba dia terduduk, ternyata sejak meninggalkan Jaejoong tadi. Kakinya bergetar, dan finalnya disini. Yesung tak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya sehingga dia terjatuh dan terduduk didepan meja kerjanya.

Sebelah tangannya memegang pinggiran meja kerjanya. Dan sebelah lagi memegang dadanya 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.' Beribu kali mengulangi kata yang sama dalam benaknya.

Jika melihat dari apa yang terjadi pada Yesung saat ini. Tentu saja semua orang tahu, kalau namja berwatak dingin ini sedang shock. Tapi apa yang membuat namja dengan hati sekeras batu seperti Yesung merasa shock, hanya karena bertemu dengan seorang namja seperti Jaejoong.

Yesung menggapai-gapai telepon diatas meja kerjanya. Ketika tangannya menemukannya, ia menarik telepon tadi dan menekan #4. Seketika suara seorang yeoja terdengar diujung telepon.

''Sekretaris Ma, cepat cari tahu semua tentang Kim Jaejoong.'' Ucap Yesung.

''Tapi, kena-

''SUDAH KERJAKAN SAJA.'' Bentak Yesung.

''Baik tuan Kim.''

TUT dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

'Tidak mungkin dia, itu tidak mungkin.. Dia sudah mati Yesung. Dia sudah mati..' Batin Yesung. Dia berdiri dan kembali memajang wajah stoicnya.

''Aku harus memastikan sesuatu.'' Gumam Yesung kemudian meninggalkan ruangannya.

O.O.O.O.O

FLASH BACK

"Junsu-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di lapangan pelatihan. Aku sudah mulai mengagumi dirimu." Seorang namja tampan berlutut didepan Junsu.

Junsu hanya diam dan memandang kosong pada namja dihadapannya "Maaf aku tidak bisa." Tolak Junsu. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan namja tadi.

JUNSU POV

Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia orang yang kucinta? Bodoh kau Kim Junsu. Apa yang akan Jaejoong hyung katakan, jika mengetahui rahasiamu ini?.

Aku harus melupakannya, harus. Bagaimanapun nama keluarga ku adalah hal utama yang patut kujaga.

JUNSU POV END

Junsu berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terletak dibelakang gedung pelatihan calon agent . Taman indah dengan sebuah air mancur ditengahnya, Matanya menatap langkah kakinya yang menyusuri rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit sore yang cerah. Matahari tak bersinar telalu terang, angin musim kemarau berhembus menyapu tengkuknya. Junsu mengeratkan sweater coklat yang dikenakannya.

Duduk disebuah bangku taman memandangi seekor induk burung yang tengah memberi makan anak-anaknya disebuah sangkar yang terletak didahan sebuah pohon mapel yang mulai mengugurkan daunnya.

Tersenyum pahit menyadari, betapa sulit jalan hidupnya. Angin kembali berhembus, memainkan surai hitamnya.

"Junsu-ah, masuklah udara sangat dingin." Junsu sedikit terlonjak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Park Yoochun?." Tanya Junsu nada datar itu terlepas dari mulutnya tanpa keinginannya.

Yoochun tersenyum miris, berjalan dan duduk dibangku taman disamping Junsu "Aku hendak menuju asrama, dan aku tak sengaja melihatmu disini." Ujar Yoochun .

Junsu memandang kosong pada daun-daun mapel yang terjatuh ke dasar Bumi "Pergilah." Ucap Junsu, lagi dan lagi nada dingin itu terselip di setiap ucapannya.

Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya "Kau tahu Kim Junsu, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah hingga aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Termasuk cintamu." Ucap Yoochun kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya.

Junsu tertunduk, perlahan bahunya bergetar 'Andai, andai aku juga bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu.' Batin Junsu perih. Dan sekilas Yoochun dapat mendengar isakkan Junsu. 'Kau terlalu egois Kim Junsu.' Batin Yoochun, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki gedung asrama.

YOOCHUN POV

Aku terdiam, menatap kosong pada salju pertama yang mulai turun diawal musim melalui jendela kamar. Sudah setahun lebih aku masuk pelatihan, dan sudah setahun juga aku memendam perasaan padanya. Namja imut yang selalu mengisi hariku itu, sebulan sudah aku tak melihat senyum cerianya, tawanya yang unik. Aku merindukannya. Sebulan setelah aku meninggalkannya ditaman, hatiku kacau. Bepapasan dengannya tanpa tegur sapa membuat hatiku semakin membeku karena merindukannya.

'Aargh.' Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku terlalu frustasi akibat keegoisan seorang Kim Junsu. Berkali-kali aku menyatakan cintaku, selalu penolakan yang aku dapat.. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Sekali lagi, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Jika dia menolaknya lagi, maka aku akan menyerah. Aku akan melupakannya.

JUNSU POV

Aku menghel napas pelan. Salju mulai turun diawal musim dingin ini. Menengadahkan tanganku, menyambut sebutir salju yang turun dari langit. Musik di earphoneku berganti menjadi lagu i Never Told You yang dinyanyikan Colbie Caillat.

I Miss those blue eyes

How you kissed me at night

I Miss the way you we sleep

Like there's no sunrise

Like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe

But i never told you

What i should have said

No, i never told you

I just hold it in

And now i miss everything about you

I can't believe i still want you

After all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

Aku terduduk diatas salju yang semakin lama semakin lebat, ya aku akui memang aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukan dirinya. Perlakuan lembutnya padaku, membuatku jatuh dalam dekapannya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tuhan, jika kau pertemukan aku sekarang dengannya. Maka aku akan mengatakan perasaan ini padanya. Aku berjanji. Aku menutup mataku dan mulai menghitung dalam hati.

1, aku meremas ujung celanaku.

2, dia tidak akan datang, ini konyol. Aku memejamkan mataku erat.

3, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Kau terlalu berharap Kim Junsu .

"Kenapa kau menangis ditengah salju seperti ini su-ie?." Suara itu. Aku meggelengkan kepalaku, apa karena terlalu merindukannya aku jadi mendengar suaranya seperti ini?. Hangat, seseorang memakaikan jaket padaku. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati pancaran cinta yang kurindukan dari sepasang bola mata orang yang kucintai. 'Apakah ini nyata?.' Batinku . Aku menjulurkan tanganku meraba pipinya. Hangat, aku tidak berhayal. Aku tersenyum, mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya, menarik tengkuknya dan meletakkan daguku diatas bahunya. Mendekap punggungnya erat. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Su,su-ie?." Tanyanya . Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menangkupkan tanganku pada pipinya. Pandanganku mulai kabur "Aku mencintaimu Park Yoochun." Ucapku . Sebelum akhirnya aku terjatuh dan menutup mata juga telingaku.

-TBC-

-4220 word-

Maaf banget, Tae Ri lama banget updatenya... *deepbow *deepbow . Taeri bentar lagi melaksanakan UN. Sebentar-sebentar praktek kalau gak les dsb. *jadi curcol. Maaf yaaaaah.. ini juga Tae Ri update-nya lewat HP. Laptop gak boleh dipake hiks T.T. baru-baru ini Taeri mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kaki taeri harus dioperasi kecil, mohon doanya yaa.. *curcollagi . Ok yang minta YooSu ini saya kasih Yoosu-nya awal mereka ketemu . mudah-mudahan next chapter alasan YooSu pisah. Dan yang nanya mana Changmin. Tuh ada kabarnya tuh anak.. tuggu aja kapan datangnya yaaa... dan kira-kira Yesung kenal gak sih sama Jaemma? Ok, doain saya cepet update yaa... kalau saya bisa saya usahain next chap dipost minggu depan.

Bocoran Chapter depan :

Yunho dan Jaejoong kejebak salju dan terpaksa menginap dipenginapan, SEKAMAR !. Jaejoong mulai merasakan perasaan cinta pada Yunho. Flash Back : YooSu jadian, namun pertengkaran hebat terjadi.

THANK'S to Reviewer di chapter 2 dan 3 :

Ma'on Clouds = *thanks for review

Ca-Latte = *thanks for review

Rose = *thanks for review

Enno KimLee = Flashback kenapa YooSu pisah dichapter depan yaaa.. *thanks for review

CloudSomniaLoveYunJae = *thanks for review

Princess yunjae = *thanks for review

Shim Min Ji = *thanks for review

putryboO = *thanks for review

Jikyunjae = YooSu flashbacknya diatas . maaf ya *deepbow

widiwMin = Maaf gak bisa update cepet *getok kepala taeri. FlashBack YooSu diatas. Kenapa mereka pisah dichap depan yaa *thanks for review...

chidorasen = Maaf gak bisa update cepet sesuai permintaan.. manggilnya apa nih? Chi aja ya... sesuai permintaan Chi.. *deepbow *thanks for review

Keep Review . Review kalian ibarat bahan bakar untuk semangat saya

Tasikmalaya, 21 Februari 2012

Sign,

Lee Tae Ri


End file.
